Binders are typically used to hold items (e.g., paper, cardstock, photographs, binder accessories, etc.) within the binder. Items can be held within the binder by a ring mechanism or within pockets in the binder.
A binder typically includes a front cover and a back cover held together with a spine. Portions of the binder can be made to be relatively stiff or they can be made to be relatively flexible. The binder can include a flexible hinge between the front cover and the spine and another flexible hinge between the back cover and the spine to allow the binder to open and close. Due to strain placed on the hinges when the binder is opened or closed unevenly, the hinges are often the first component of the binder to wear out.